Spiderson
by Ironspideryboy
Summary: Peter Parker has a couple of secrets. Tony Stark knows some. Peter is a little nervous about being adopted by Tony, but what can you expect?


Peter groaned as he smacked his head against the table repeatedly.

"What's wrong, Peter?" Peter's best friend Ned asked him, sliding his open text book under Peter's head so he wouldn't hurt himself too much.

" Dude, Tony - Mr Stark - wants to adopt me! This is sooo bad!" Peter groaned, burying his face into Ned's textbook.

"No dude, that's really awesome! You should be so excited. What does May think about this?" Ned asked, taking back the textbook. They were currently in the back of the empty band room, finishing up on their homework.

"Aunt May doesn't know yet, Tony said that he was going to talk to her before he takes me to dinner. It's awesome cuz he's amazing and already like a dad to me, but it's also not cuz he said that if he were to adopt me I would live with him at the tower. He'll find out and be so mad and me and might want to call off the adoption!" Peter moaned out, packing his stuff into his bag and pulling out his Starkphone.

"Peter, omitting the truth isn't exactly lying. Look, Mr Stark adores you, he already thinks of you as his son. Why don't you tell him at dinner tonight? He won't be mad." Ned reasoned, also packing away his textbooks.

Peter nodded in agreement. Ned did have a point. He looked down at his phone and typed out a text to Tony.

 _Hey Tony, we still on for dinner after you've spoken to May? It's alright if you can't make it, we could do it another time!_

"C'mon Peter, let's get out of here. Happy's probably waiting for you, and I have a Handsome boyfriend to skype." Ned said, pulling Peter out of the room ands through the school.

Over the last year, Peter had gotten closer to Tony, actually interning for him. Ned had taken up kick boxing and Taekwondo. This was because he believed that he should be able to hold his own if he was ever found out as Spider-Man's guy in the chair. Ned had shed a lot of weight and was now quite well built. He also confessed his feelings to their best friend MJ, who had come out as trans 6 months ago and was currently in Florida for top surgery.

Whilst Peter was a little envious of Micheal Jones, due to not being able to acquire the surgery himself because of his super healing, which would cause major questions post-op, he was happy for him, as at least he could feel a whole lot better in his body.

"Text me when you've finished Skyping him. I wanna talk to him as well." Peter said, spotting Happy's car. A buzz from his phone indicated a text back from Tony.

 _Hey bud! I've already spoken to Aunt hottie and she's all for it! 'Course dinner's still on, I wouldn't miss it for anything. Besides, I wanna talk to you about something before you move in._

Peter smiled. Tony must have wanted to talk about ground rules for living in the tower or something.

"Sure thing dude! See you tomorrow!" Ned said, and they did their handshake. Ned waved, walking in the direction of his house. Peter bounded up to Happy's car, sliding into the back.

"Hey Happy! How are you today? How's Miss Potts?" Peter asks, sending back a _See you soon_ to Tony.

"Hey Parker. I'm doing alright, through Tony's been annoying me all day with something he's being awkward about. Pepper's alright, it's our 6 month anniversary so I've set up a date for us." Happy replied, pulling out of the school and setting off towards Peter's apartment. After the whole Homecoming fiasco, Happy had stared paying more attention to Peter, taking an interest in his life, opting to pick Peter up from his school most days and talk to him. Happy had become somewhat of an uncle to Peter in the past few months.

"So kid, excited about the adoption?" Happy asked, pulling Peter out of his thoughts.

"Uh, y-yeah! I am. I-I just- I haven't told Tony something about myself that is pretty important if I'm to live with him. I guess I'm just scared he won't want to adopt me anymore." Peter voiced his worry, frowning.

Happy pulled over to the curb, having reached Peter's apartment block. He turned to face Peter.

"You know, you are like a carbon copy of Tony sometimes. It's unnerving. Look, Peter. Tony is the most accepting person I have ever met. I will tell you this now; he will never turn you away, no matter what you tell him. Now! This conversation has turned too sappy for me. Go get changed, I'll see you later, yeah?" Happy said after looking over to the expensive car across the road, which Peter seemed to miss. Happy patted him on the shoulder. Peter smiled.


End file.
